dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Ability mechanics
Ability mechanics are comprised of the technical details relevant to the use of abilities (spells and talents). Type Activated Activated abilities have an original stamina/mana cost in order to cast it but nothing further. After the initial cast, the stamina/mana cost is drained and the desired effect is achieved. Sustained Sustained abilities do not have a cost but instead have an upkeep. This upkeep is taken from your maximum stamina/mana instead of the stamina/mana you have available. If activated during combat this means you could take advantage of a larger pool of stamina/mana until you activate the sustained ability. Additionally, a cumulative fatigue penalty is gained for as long as the ability is kept active. Fatigue increases the stamina/mana cost of subsequent abilities by a certain percentage. Passive Passive abilities are neither cast nor activated, but instead affect the properties of some action. Range Personal Range A casting range that can apply the given effect only to the caster. Allies Range A casting range that can apply the given effect to the caster and their allies. Short Range A casting range that can apply the given effect within 8 meters. Medium Range A casting range that can apply the given effect within 25 meters. Long Range A casting range that can apply the given effect within 35 meters. Casting Fast Casting A casting speed equivalent to 1.0 seconds. Medium Casting A casting speed equivalent to 2.0 seconds. Costs Activation A one-time mana cost for generating the effects of an ability. Cooldown An amount of time after an ability is cast in which it cannot be cast again, as given by a duration (in seconds). Fatigue An additional amount of fatigue imparted on the caster while the ability is active. Upkeep A deduction from the caster's maximum stamina/mana used to keep an ability active. Upkeep prevents a character from reaching maximum Stamina/Mana (reserving a certain amount for an ability) but does not constantly drain mana or stamina. Effects Area of Effect - Cone A cone shaped area where an effect is applied, as given by a radius (in meters) and an angle (in degrees). The effect extends from the caster, and is applied to all targets within a distance of radius and in a wedge-shaped area extending to half the angle to either side of the casting direction. Area of Effect - Sphere An effect is applied within a circular region, as given by a radius (in meters). The center of the circle is the impact point. Effect At Intervals A method of applying an effect over time given by an interval and a duration (both in seconds). The effect is applied every interval seconds, and each applicatin lasts for duration seconds. Effect Over Duration A method of applying an effect over time given by a duration (in seconds). ' ''Pseudocode: Effect Application''' NumTicks = ToInteger(Duration / 1.5) + 1 EffectPerTick = Effect / NumTicks ApplyEffect AtEveryGameTick While (Time <= Duration) ApplyEffect Damage Limits A pair of limits given on an effect's damage, as given by a minimum and a maximum value. Damage Colors Damage values are displayed in the game with color coding so you can easily identify the type of damage done. *Fire: Orange *Cold: Light Blue *Electrical: Yellow *Nature: Dark Green *Spirit: Purple *Physical: White *Healing: Green Effect Limit A limit on the number of instances of the effect that can exist in an area at any one time, as given simply by a number. Category:Gameplay Category:Spells Category:Game Mechanics